gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XSugar
Hi there, XSugar! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 1: Leon's Base page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Welcome Hi Bess!!!!! Welcome to the Wiki. :D Another Welcome Ahoy, and welcome to the Wiki Leave me a Message Edits 17:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! First of all welcome to the wiki. You can't not rename you userpage because it makes it a dead link. I can create a page about you pirate if you would like. Please let me know if you want a page for your pirate. Click the blue in katbluedog if you want a page made. -- 17:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Bess :p Lol no offense but u still cant type well Lol Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 08:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I made a page for your pirate called Bess Firebones. I copied the information from your userpage to the pirate page. On the subject of signatures, I didn't make mine. You can ask User:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England or User:Tama63 to make a signature. -- 22:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Or me :P John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Or me i'm better at making sigs than john :D 22:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC)